Dead End
Pursuit: Dead End (zs_deadend) is the sixth Zombie Scenario map in Counter-Strike Online. Storyline After the zombie massacre at the Rex basement, the zombie virus has spread to the surface, to a resident in Habana Vieja, Cuba. The rescue team now must prepare themselves for the war against zombies and the creature of marvel that has escaped from the Rex basement, the Oberon. Overview Dead End is a big and long map. This map is very similar map to Last Clue,it also looks like the extented version of Havana however in this map the player will meet a new boss, the Oberon. There are only two rounds in this map; destroy barrier for target zone pursuit and boss battle arena. After defeating the Oberon, the player will receive either Siege-type's Frame or Siege-type's DNA. Transcripts #''This is a message from the command headquarters to all survived soldiers.'' #''We have captured the Oberon of the seize category, which has just escaped from the laboratory.'' #''In order to defense, all the available soldiers are gathering at the ourskirt of the construction site. That’s all.'' #''Tip: You can proceed by destroying the red indicated box.'' #''We have captured a response from a strong host at the front!'' #''We have found a supply storage left by our force.'' #''All available passages to escape have been blocked. Detour by going through a private building!'' #''We have almost reached our destination! Advance!'' #''This is command headquarters! Our soldiers guarding the construction site have been attacked!'' #''All soldiers arrived are to protect the current location!'' #''Oberon has been released! I repeat again! Oberon has been released!'' #''Cancel the plan for capturing Oberon, Once you find it, show no mercy!'' #''Oberon’s body response is changing rapidly!!'' #''Wha, what is this... Oberon has transformed!...'' Events Singapore/Malaysia *Dead End is released on 9 November 2011 alongside with Skull-9. *There is a EXP/Point boost from 9 November 2011 until 23 November 2011. Indonesia *Dead End is released on 14 March 2012 alongside with Skull-9. *There is a 2X Exp/Points boost if you play on this map from 14 March 2012 until 28 March 2012 *Players will get 1 Round Retry, 2 Battle Revival, 2 Big Emergency Medicine, 5 Small Emergency Medicine. If they play on this map from 14 March 2012 untill 28 March 2012 (can only be done once a day). Zombies There are two new zombie variants in this map: *Red Origin Regular zombie - 3 times more health and attack damage to players *Green Origin Heal zombie - 5 times more health than original Crusher-type Heavy zombie appear in this map. It has very high health power and hard to be killed. Two Host Deimos with high health power are also appear in this map while another two Origin Deimos also appear to guard the barrier. host zombie red.png|The red Origin Regular Zombie|link=http://cso.wikia.com/wiki/Regular_zombie heal zombie green.png|Green heal zombie 200px-Abomination model.png|Crusher-type Heavy zombie Tactics *Prior on upgrading health for longer lasting. However, never forget to upgrade attack power too. *Use Skull-9 to destroy the barriers faster. *Rheinmetall MG 3 is recommended for Round 1 while Skull-7 is recommended for Round 2. *Salamander is very effective against zombies in both rounds. Gallery NK0pwbGcB4Y 388ATJ1j7bontvTCeGuKnA Trivia *In this map you can shoot thought some walls, damaging the barriers. *The textures of this map is taken from Havana map. *Some part of Havana map is mirrored by this map, with minor change. *It this map, you can see a bomb site icon. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Medium-sized maps Category:Simple maps Category:nexon maps Category:Maps